Hybrid
by madwomans
Summary: A new kind of weapon walks the land a new type of Half breed. This is her story.
1. Hybrid

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Hybrid

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore it belongs to Norhiro Yagi

* * *

The days grow demanding and the organization is shifting.

You must be wondering who I am? I am Marie I am a hybrid, no not a claymore. I wasn't artificial created. I was born this way. My father was a Yoma and you must be thinking how this is possible? How could a human and monster fall in love?

My tale begins when father met my mother and at the time she didn't know what he was.

When she found his torn body he had disguised himself in his human form. With so much blood on my father's body it was hard to tell whose or what's blood was on him. So he fooled my mother.

He said he was attacked by Yoma and that a Claymore saved him but died from her wounds. She fell for it and that's when it began. For a month he stayed with her not laying one finger on her or the villagers. She lived on the outskirts of the village. My mother… my mother owned a small shop. She sold herbs, spices and wild fruits and vegetables. It's why she smelled so nice. Even now I can still remember my mothers scent. Everything about her I can remember. She was a small, delicate looking woman. But her personality wasn't delicate at all she was stubborn, hot-tempered, aggressive woman. But she was kind and full of love. All of the villagers respected and admired her for it.

So no one questioned her when she brought my father back with her. He was greatly wounded and his alibi was believable. She tried to bandaged his wounds but he refused saying he could do it himself. He thought to himself that this would be the perfect place to feed.

But it changed in a month. They fell in love my parents and at that end of the month he showed her what he was. He had thought it through and through the same scenario running through his head. She would scream monster or panic. Yet when my father showed her what he really was she didn't fear him. She didn't resent him. She continued to love him and in the course of their love I was born.

My father was proud to see me and as for my mother her heart swelled with joy and love. For thirteen years we lived in peace. But it all came to an end Yoma had entered the village. For years my father had fed on the flesh of the animals as a substitute for human. Releasing his yoki he killed them all to protect the village. We left for the people of my mothers village feared my father and would not accept him. Two months of hard work and finally our new home was built. We continued to live undisturbed.

Then she came, a claymore with short hair her name was Priscilla. I remember that troubling day. Her eyes pierced my fathers and she drew her blade. She tried to kill my father. Before she could stick her sword into his heart my mother had struck her with a stick. Priscilla retaliated, knocking my mother onto the ground with a thud. The next thing I knew I felt power and anger envelope my tiny 13 year old body. I felt it change, grow, shift, I felt so much pleasure, and soon I felt a pang of hunger.

I had awakened and the Claymore watched in fear and awe. The next events were a blur. The claymore lay on the ground and the forest was destroyed. I walked to my father in my awakened form manipulating my yoma power I forced into his body helping him regenerate and heal faster than he could on his own. Once he was healed I reverted back into my human form. I turned and walked to my mother who sat on her knees dumbstruck by the events that occurred. I threw my tired little body into hers and I fell asleep.

I awoke three days later in a small village with my mother and father. I smiled and my mother cried as my father held me close.

They died three years later mother from a disease and my father died fighting a Claymore. Rafaela I believed she called herself. Instead of running towards her or thanking her I walked towards my fathers dying body. I sat on my knees and placed his head in my lap and held his hand. She was shocked and confused I could feel it.

She left and I stayed still holding tight to my father's hands until finally he closed his golden eyes and the grip on my hand loosened.

From then on I swore to myself I would never interfere with likes of Claymores, Yoma and Humans.

I felt the power whirl around me and then I felt myself awaken. Overcome by loneliness I left the southern lands and headed to the northern lands

where no one could bother me. The only concern there was Isley.

* * *

Well what do you all think Christina I'm home now. And I'll be updating Dancing blades soon. Oh! And there are no pairings as of yet so yeah


	2. Rafaela

Normal 0 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

_"Thought"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore it rightfully belongs to Norihiro Yagi.

* * *

"Releasing so much power was unwise of you." Her voice went unheard as I continued my walk north. She was behind me readying her blade. To my left shoulder she was going to shrike. Using my manipulating abilities; my powers begun to stir filling her body with my own aura. My grip on her body did not loosen she stood frozen to the ground. I turned to face her. So she could see her harbinger of death.

Rafaela P.O.V

It was strange when I had felt something just awakened like that. Out of nowhere this power came. And that howl of pain and loneliness. It sent a familiar sensation down my spine. Fear. Then I realized it was at the surrounding area around where I had found that woman and yoma. The girl looked 18. With dark brown hair and dark green eyes. She looked mature for her age. Also elegant and humble. Why would she travel with such a creature? That bothered me and she knew what it was too.

Then realization dawned on me. She was an awakened one. I cursed to myself. I couldn't believe that I had not sensed such a demonic aura. Memories of when Luciela and her awakening were nothing compared to this creature. I continued following this awakened creature. Then I saw her. It's back turned to me and all I could see was white. "Releasing so much power was unwise of you." She ignored me and continued walking. I readied myself for a strike to the shoulder until I felt power seize my body.

She turned to face me. She was beautiful not like any other awakened beings. When most awakened they resembled monsters but not her. She hadn't changed only her arms her hair, eyes and height. Her arms and hands were huge and her fingers were replaced with claw like daggers. Her eyes were of a light green. Her hair white as snow.

Marie's P.O.V

"I will not kill you." I gazed in her silver eye. I saw her pain I could sense her pain I could feel it. I released her. A new ability it would seem. I feel as if though I were evolving. Flashes of a woman I've never seen before surge forth. "You blame yourself for Luciela's awakening?" By now I have reverted back into my human form. "As I said before I will not kill you. But know this Rafaela…" I was mere inches from her face. I continued, whispering in her ear. "Warn the organization of my existence a whisper of my being and I will kill you..." Her body went limp and I caught it. _"Light and fragile you are." _I could feel her easy breathing on my shoulder._ "You claymores are quite different from what I am I thought you more inhuman but I guess I was wrong._ I left her there in that forest.

It hit me, waves of hunger I was tired the stress on not only my human body but my other form as well. I fell to my knees. I allowed myself to fall into deep sleep.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2. Kind of short eh? Expect it from ~_~`


	3. Riful part 1

--

Disclaimer: I own nothing Claymore does not belong to me

* * *

My body felt warm. My mind hollered to me wake up. That I was in danger. But I felt so warm in this bed. I heard voices one coarse and gruff. The other a soft voice. They spoke in hushed tones. I tuned them out forcing myself to sleep.

_"Marie Marie my sweet little Marie." I looked around it was our home before the yoma came. I stood in the middle of my room my small little second floored room. _

_"Mommy!?" I called waiting for a response I opened the door which was a bit taller than me. I knew I was dreaming but I didn't care. I'd give anything for this to last. My room was on the left side down the hallway. I turned my head quick. Up the hallway there was a door on the right; my parents' room. I opened the door to my parent's room; there they lay peacefully on the bed. They sat straight up when they saw me. The sun was setting casting its beautiful rays of orange in the room. My parents looked so stunning so warm so welcoming. "Come Marie." My mother beckoned to me. Her smile so happy and true. _

_ My face lit up and I ran towards them. Jumping up the edge of their queen sized bed. There white sheets and yellow quilt fit the theme so perfectly. My father opened the covers for me to join them. I settled in between them. We were perfect my father watching me and my mommy protectively. I was snuggled near my mother. Enjoying her scent taking in her sweet voice. I could hear her heartbeat. I curled myself up; closing my little eyes. The sun rays made us look like we were glowing. Nothing could disrupt us until… _

The voices grew louder waking me from my reverie. I awoke in a double sized bed. My body was sore and I was awfully hungry. I took in my surroundings. A small room so dull almost hopeless. I'm so suddenly filled with sorrow and nothingness.

"What a revolting place to live." I said that nagging voice warned me to watch my tongue but at this point I didn't care. I didn't have to. No one was waiting for me. I had no home to go to, no arms there to welcome me. I was naked under the covers. I knew I was dressed before I passed out.

I felt the right side of the bed shift because of the weight added. I had closed my eyes again and I didn't plan on opening them. Until this person decided to up close and personal. I could hear her soft breathing I could tell it was a girl. Because of the light weight on the bed. Also I could hear the rough grumbling as her male companion left the room. It had to be the girl. My assumptions were correct when she spoke to me.

"So you're finally awake?" I had opened my eyes and there she was hovering over me. Her brown eyes met my green. I didn't say anything. She smiled jumping off the bed. I sat up letting the blanket drape over my lower stomach. I had no need for modesty. A look of shock crossed her features before it was replaced with a smile. "You're not very shy are you?"

"I have no need to be modest with you." It's true I didn't for two reasons. 1. We were both woman and 2. She had probably already seen my body while undressing me.

"My names Riful what's yours?" My eyes met hers; should I reply? She was Riful of the west a creature my father had warned me about. My father had told me many things about the organization. Things not even my mother knew. My father said that soon my fate will collide with others tied to the organization. And it would those days have come.

"Marie my name is Marie." She smiled at me once more. I threw the cover off of me startling her. I stood up beside the left side of the bed. I looked around one more time to find that the room was bare except for the bed a dresser a small window and the door.

"Where I am?" I asked looking at the girl across from me. Behind her was the door. "My dull castle." She replied she raised her hand pointing to the ordinary looking dresser. "You'll find new clothes there." She then left in silence closing the door softly behind her

I opened it and I felt tears cascade down my eyes. A villagers dress the exact same as the one my mother wore. When my parents died I couldn't grasp that fact. I didn't have time to. I could only bury my mother before my father and I left. Her death hit down hard on me. They were all that I had. All I needed.

I felt a presence behind me. At this point I was on my knees crying into my hands. I felt her hands on my shoulder. She was on one knee her head resting on my shoulder. She was comforting me.

"It'll be okay."

At that moment I felt hope.

* * *

Well done what did you all think? Kinda sad it was hard but I really wanted her and Riful to be friends. Well ok bye. Oh P.S Riful lived in a castle before right? I can't remember but I always seen her in a dungeon so assuming she does if not please tell me.


	4. NOTE

Hiatus for now I can't update I'm not giving up I'm just busy I got Native Provincials so I'll be way to busy this week. Also I'm not sure my work is well done so I'm going to request a beta reader. I will continue with or without a beta reader. So don't worry I have no attention of abandoning this fan fiction.


End file.
